Finally Seeing True Love
by SpicoliHill
Summary: This is James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigew's final year of school, everyone wants to know how James and Lily got together. Well now you will now. And in the process of young love forming a dark plan is forming as well.


Chapter 1

It was late around midnight or so. A full moon could be seen threw the Gryffindor Common Room tower window, and many stars shown in the sky. It seemed to be the perfect night. Except for the fact that three, 17 year old boys had snuck out of their dormitory and out onto the grounds.

"Stop shoving me Wormtail!" shouted a voice which seemed to come from no where.

"Sorry." A little squeaky voice muttered back.

"Will both of you shut up, the game keeper will hear us if we aren't quiet!" shouted a different more matured voice it seemed.

The voices still muttered as they made their way down to a large tree. Once they knew the coast was clear, all three appeared out of no where.

"You really need to get a larger invisibility cloak Prongs." said the tallest of the three boys. This young man's name was Sirius Black, other wise known as Padfoot by his three best friends. He was a handsome young man, black hair to his ears, and the deepest brown eyes. He was quite a catch for any girl.

"Well excuse me Padfoot, just let me pull out my invisible sewing kit, sit down and make it longer." said the boy next to him. He was about Sirius's height, had short black hair and a pair of hazel eyes hid behind a pair of glasses. His name was James Potter.

"You really have an invisible sewing kit!" shouted the last one. He was a relatively small boy. Had blond hair and blue eyes, but could be quite gullible at times. Meet Peter Pettigrew.

James just rolled his eyes and Sirius hit Peter upside the head for being so stupid.

"Well come on already Wormtail, were late!" said James.

Peter nodded his head quickly and hunched down slightly, then in a blink of an eye he transformed into rat. The little rat scurried to the edge of the tree, avoiding the swinging branches. He pushed a small knot with his paw and suddenly the large tree stopped swinging its mighty arms. The little rat turned back to where the two boy's had stood, but the two boy's were no longer there, in their place stood a stag and a large black dog. The three animals then scurried down a hole. After a few minutes of going down a long tunnel the three animals came out of the tunnel and were in a house, which the people in Hogesmede Village called the Shrieking Shake.

"Where's Moony?" barked the dog as he looked around the room. Suddenly a young werewolf jumped out from behind a chair and tackled the dog. "Chill Moony its me, its me!" barked the dog.

The werewolf stared at him for a moment and then licked the dogs face.

"Ah Moony!" barked the dog.

"Wow he isn't violent at all tonight." mooed the stag.

"I wonder why?" squeaked the rat, as he came out from behind a chair.

"Look out the window." barked the dog.

"Oh the moon's covered up the clouds." squeaked the rat.

"Oh no look, there moving!" mooed the stag.

Suddenly there was a loud howl from behind them, the howl meant KILL!

There werewolf tackled the black dog once again, but this time it wasn't playfully.

"Prongs get him off me!" barked the dog as the werewolf scratched his arm.

The large stag knocked he werewolf off the dog with its antlers.

"We have one hour before sunrise, let's trap him and well be set till morning." mooed the stag.

The stag approached the werewolf and the dog went to the other side of the room and began to push a large fence towards the werewolf. The werewolf backed away slightly from the animals, and before the creature knew it, he was backed into a corner. The dog pushed the fence in front of the werewolf and he was trapped.

"Let's sleep till down." mooed the stag.

The dog and rat nodded their heads and fell asleep.

An hour later a human voice could be heard but it was very weak. "Prongs…Padfoot."

The dog and stag looked up, where the werewolf had been sat a young teenage boy. He was beat up quite bad, this boy's name is Remus Lupin, the cursed werewolf. Suddenly the dog and stag changed into the boy's from the grounds Sirius, and James. Yes they were animgus, they could transform into animals. The two boys walked over to the fence and pulled it away from their friend. They both grabbed one arm and pulled him up.

"How much damage did I do?" asked Remus.

"Oh none…really." Said Sirius covering up where he had been scratched.

"Oh jeez Padfoot, I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's ok it doesn't really…hurt." he said smiling.

"Where's Wormtail?"

"Oh hang on." said Sirius letting Remus lean on James as he walked over to a chair and leaned behind it and picked a little rat up by the tail, it began squeak.

"Oh sorry Wormtail." said Sirius laughing as he set the rat down on the floor the rat quickly changed back into the boy, Peter Pettigrew.

"That hurt Padfoot!"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." said Sirius laughing.

"Come on guys we have to get Moony back to the common room before everyone wakes up." said James.

The two nodded their heads. The four boy's walked up to the school and quickly made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
